Jackals
Jackals are canines that appear in The Lion Guard universe. They live in the Outlands. Appearance In the Real World Jackals are canids that can be reddish brown, golden, tan, or brown in color. Black fur that is laced with silver is present on their backs, and they have and bushy tails and large ears. In The Lion Guard The jackals that appear in The Lion Guard ''are black-backed jackals. They have brown or tan fur with black fur running along their backs and black tail tips. They have erect, pointed ears and long muzzles with large, round noses. They can have spots on their shoulders or chests. Their inner ears are darker than their primary fur color, and the outer ends of their inner ears are rimmed with paler fur. They also appear to be larger then their real-world counterparts. Information In the Real World Black-backed jackals inhabit two different areas of Africa. Jackal packs are composed of a mated pair and their young. Jackals use a variety of vocalizations to communicate, including yelping, whining, and cackling. They feed upon small to medium-sized animals, including reptiles, birds, and mammals. They will also eat berries, insects, and arachnids. Black-backed jackals are known for being more aggressive than other jackal species, as they will take on animals larger than themselves. In ''The Lion Guard Like real black-backed jackals, jackal packs look to compose of a mated pair and their young. They are said to be smarter than other animals, though they use this attribute for cheating and deceiving others. They feed on both meat and fruit, and especially like to eat aardwolves. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Bunga mentions jackals to find out who's is the bravest member of The Lion Guard who can fights against the hyenas or jackals or crocodiles and vultures. The Rise of Makuu Fuli mentions jackals as one of the possible adversaries that the Lion Guard might have to face as the Guard rushes to the cry of an animal in trouble. Bunga remarks that whatever the adversary may be, the Lion Guard can take it. The Kupatana Celebration A jackal named Reirei and her family appear in this episode. They convince the Lion Guard to let them enter the Pride Lands. Reirei sings the song Jackal Style to explain how jackals behave. The family then attacks during the Kupatana Celebration, but are sent back to the Outlands by the Lion Guard and Simba. The Call of the Drongo Upon hearing Goigoi the jackal's voice and finding her lunch stolen, a hare becomes convinced that the jackal ate her meal. Too Many Termites Two jackals attempt to eat Mjomba's Pack after tricking the aardwolves into trusting them. The Lion Guard arrives and quickly rescues the aardwolves, preventing the jackals from eating them and ordering them back to their home, where they are then shut in by Bunga. Babysitter Bunga Reirei is secretly watching Muhimu's Herd graze nearby, when she slinks down to speak with her children. She tells Dogo and Kijana that it's time for them to try out a technique that they have been practising - luring a young one away from the rest of the herd to strike it down while the older jackals chase away the older zebras. She puts her plan into action and, upon spotting a young zebra, directs her youngest children over to him. Reirei chases the other zebras alone, when one of them catches their foot on a protruding rock and slams into the ground, skidding to a halt in front of a large boulder. Reirei approaches her, but Kion reveals himself from behind the boulder and warns Reirei that she's the last one left. She appears surprised by this revelation, but is pinned to the ground by the young lion cub before she can do anything. Kion releases her and joins the herd which has finally calmed down. Bunga delivers her two youngest children back to her, while the others gather around Reirei. She overhears how Hamu kicked Dogo away, and after asking Kion if he heard what they just stated, Kion assures her that she'll be safe from the 'vicious' zebras when she returns to the Outlands. Slightly irritated, Reirei calls for her kids to follow her. When Goigoi doesn't follow, she angrily calls for him as well. Later, Dogo and Kijana train under their mother's guidance. She orders them to get the little one away from the pack, but with only their father and two older siblings in front of them, they hesitate. Goigoi offers to play the role of the little one, which Reirei responds to warmly. She quickly urges her children to run him down and they do so, alarming Goigoi as they approach. Once they successfully pin their father down, Reirei praises their performance, believing that it's time for them to return to the Pride Lands. Kijana voices her concern over the Lion Guard, but Reirei tells her that she will deal with them herself. Reirei returns to the Watering Hole and watches from behind a nearby rock. She orders her pack to move on since the older animals won't be good for training, but recoils when she hears Muhimu mention the little ones. She overhears Twiga mention that they're at Hakuna Matata Falls, and decides that it would be perfect for her children. Before he can leave with them, she tells Goigoi to halt the Lion Guard whilst the rest of them go after the youngsters, assuring him that they'll leave him a tidbit before swiftly leaving with the kids. At Hakuna Matata Falls, Reirei and her pack watch the youngsters play under the guidance of Bunga. Reirei tells her children not to worry about Bunga, since she'll be taking care of him. Dogo asks his mother if they'll save some food for his father, and she replies that they will with insincerity. Reirei and her family soon step in to spoil the cheerful atmosphere, where Reirei pins Bunga to the ground. After the kids start to attack her children, Bunga briefly gets away from Reirei to cheer them on, but is caught again shortly after, where the mother announces that she is positive that their training will secure their victory. Soon, Bunga declares victory over Reirei's pups. She halts her attack in disbelief, and Bunga joins the children tocharge the jackal family one last time. The Lion Guard arrive just in time to see the jackals' defeat. Reirei soon grabs Kion's attention, complaining about how her family have been treated and asking for his help. Kion is sure they can help, provided that they leave and never try to attack the kids again. When freed, Reirei claims that she doesn't wish to stay where she's not wanted, and the kids warn her away. She and her family then run back home, defeated. Rescue in the Outlands Scar orders Janja and his clan to find and recruit the jackals to their cause. Divide and Conquer Reirei and her pack chase some pangolins in the Pride Lands to a cliff edge, forcing them to curl up in balls. After scolding her youngsters for playing with them, Fuli and Ono arrive. Reirei calmly commands her family to scatter, rendering the outnumbered Fuli and Ono unable to catch any of them. Reirei then disregards her former advice to her kids, and the jackals attack Fuli by throwing the pangolins at her. When the pangolins land, they uncurl. But when the jackals charge at them, they use their flatulence to ward them away. Reirei signals defeat, and the jackals retreat. Reirei and her pack return to the Outlands, meeting up with Janja's Clan along the way. They return to the Outlands Volcano, where they excitedly inform Scar that the plan to break up the Lion Guard was a success. Scar explains that their first mission was merely a test, and that their main objective would be in the next mission - eliminating Rafiki. When Janja and Reirei show confusion at this plan, Scar continues to inform them that Rafiki can sense all the Lions of the Past, including himself, something he does not want the Pride Landers to discover yet. Janja and Reirei start to squabble over who will take out Rafiki and who will cause a distraction, but Scar grows tired of their pettiness, and sends Janja's clan out to take down Rafiki, who he informs them is meditating at Mapango Cliffs, while Reirei's pack distract the Lion Guard. Reirei proudly states that jackals always get the job done. Outside, Janja taunts Reirei over Scar's decision. When Reirei states that jackals are the smartest, the two leaders start to argue that their kind are the smartest. Reirei and her pack chase down some gazelles in a bid to get the Lion Guard's attention. When they cross a dense opening, Tamaa the drongo starts to impersonate the Lion Guard just outside, flying across to give the false impression that the full Lion Guard are surrounding the jackals. Although Reirei takes comfort in the fact that none of the Lion Guard members are going after Janja's clan, Goigoi reminds her how bad it is for them. But when Tamaa impersonates Kion's Roar, the jackals are shocked to find themselves still standing. During this time, Reirei notices Tamaa's tail feathers just outside the clearing, and pins him down. It doesn't take long for Reirei to realise that Kion has tricked them, and the pack leave to assist Janja's clan. After getting back with Janja's clan, she and her pack participate in the battle against the Lion Guard, Tamaa and Rafiki. However, after getting thrown around too much, Reirei surrenders, and she and her pack leave, along with Janja's clan. The Scorpion's Sting Under Scar's order, Goigoi and his family attack the Lion Guard as they make their way to the Outlands Volcano. He is caught off guard when Bunga uses his flatulence on them, and the Guard race past them. Later, he and his family trap the Lion Guard in the volcano, with the rest of Scar's army. They corner the Lion Guard over a platform above the volcano, but Kion uses his Roar to to push back Kenge, Ushari and the skinks. Trying to stop them from going further, Goigoi and his family are up next, but are also blasted away by the Roar. The Kilio Valley Fire Reirei and her pack target Kilio Valley as per Scar's orders. After setting the valley alight, Reirei's pack target Ma Tembo's Herd while the Lion Guard struggle to extinguish the blaze. When the Lion Guard notice their attack, Fuli holds back Reirei. Unable to fend off their attackers, the Lion Guard retreat with Ma Tembo's herd, leaving the Army of Scar members to watch menacingly as they leave. Having won the battle, Janja declares the battle a victory thanks to the hyenas, causing Reirei to lash out and state that the jackals were responsible. The chain continues with Kiburi stating that the crocodiles were the main reason for success, followed by Mzingo who states it was the vultures. When Reirei questions them on their intelligence with Mwoga still carrying a blazing stick, the vulture promptly drops it on the ground. Scar appears from the small flames to give them their next order. He explains how they will be staying in the valley, and will take the Pride Lands piece by piece. All the animals agree that the valley is a dump, but when Janja offers to rule over them, he causes Reirei and Mzingo to argue over leadership, with Reirei stating that she's the smartest of them all. Later, she fights with one of Kiburi's crocodiles for leadership. The Zebra Mastermind Reirei wakes up Goigoi and says that she's going to a big meeting to talk to Scar. She tells Goigoi to get dinner and Goigoi spots Thurston alone in the Outlands. Goigoi asks Thurston about the Lion Guard's weaknesses the zebra says when he turn invisible because he has stripes on. Goigoi finds stripes the guard catches him. Later he meets up with Cheezi, Chungu, Tamka and Nduli and they fight over which part of Thurston they wanna eat. The Lion Guard comes and takes Thurston home. The Hyena Resistance In Reirei's Cave she tells her pack that Scar has a plan to take over Ukuni Woods. and they're in charge of leading the attack. However they get blocked in their cave by a big bolder. After Scar finds out that Janja never killed [Jasiri he orders his army to attack her clan. They lose because Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders. Beshte and the Beast The jackals are with the rest of the Army Of Scar fighting Basi's Pod at Big Springs. A Gorilla named Shujaa comes to save Basi. He starts throwing rocks at the jackals, hyenas and crocs. When Scar hears what's going on he orders his army to keep attacking that way the gorilla will mess up the Pride Lands for them. The Lion Guard see them going after some sable antelope Ono guides them away. Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders and the army blasts away. Later the army goes back at Big Springs and this time there's a fire. Ono goes to get Beshte and Shujaa but Shujaa doesn't wanna go because he thinks that he'll make things worse. All though he does show up and save Beshte after Beshte hurts his leg. Shujaa scares off the army and takes out the fire. Pride Landers Unite! Scar orders Reirei's Pack and the rest of his army to attack Makuu's Watering Hole. However they get stopped by the Pride landers. The Queen's Visit Reirei's pack tries to eat Queen Dhahabu, Tiifu and Zuri. However they get stopped by the Lion Guard and Starehe and Raha. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Three of Scar's troops attack Mizimu Grove including Reirei and the other four named members of her pack. Battle for the Pride Lands Reirei's Pack helps the Army of Scar fight agaisnt the Pride Landers. However Scar gets defeated by the Lion Guard. Jasiri soon becomes in charge of the Outlands and jackals might think it's worth living if she's keeping Janja in line. Notable Jackals in The Lion Guard * Dogo * Dogo's Siblings * Goigoi * Kijana * Reirei * Reirei's Pack Trivia *According to Ono, hyenas attempt to hunt jackals, but Reirei's Pack and Janja's Clan worked together for Scar and hyenas don't hunt jackals. Since the jackals and hyenas worked together, Ono's statement may be true. Category:Animals Category:Canines Category:Jackals Category:Mammals Category:Outlanders Category:Real Life